luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Power to the Peacock
Legend of Monstro: Power to the Peacock is the seventh episode of [[The Legend of Monstro|'The Legend of Monstro']] spin-off series. It aired on January 14, 2018. Synopsis At last, Monstro has found the purple crayon. To get it though, he must get past Peacock and her tricks! And what about Shurara's Corps? Plot Displeased with his constant string of failures, Shurara has come down to two members left he could use that he has confidence in. He decides to go with the stronger of the two, and goes into the shadows to see if he's ready, which he is. He says his target is the "Ultimate Weapon", and sends him off, hoping he won't disappoint him. The Basement Boys are back at the select screen, with only one more crayon to find before completing the rainbow. They head for Peacock's stage, which takes place in an arcade. The group is excited to be surrounded by so many classic games, and decide to try a few out. Larry Jr. tries Space Invaders, Duke plays Tetris, Gemini tries his hands out on Mario Bros., while Monstro plays Puzzle Fighter 2, but fails. Mustard Cookie takes notice, and informs him about the master of the arcade, Peacock, who's seen playing Street Fighter. Since she's the one he's looking for, he asks her about the crayon, but it interrupts her game and causes her to lose. She doesn't take too kindly to it and takes Monstro and others into a back room asking why they interrupted her game. She didn't take kindly to the fact they interrupted her for a crayon, or the fact they referred to as a "lady". She knocks the whole group away, and they're left with no choice but to fight. Peacock proves herself to be a difficult opponent, firing her pistol, throwing bombs everywhere and dealing powerful blows the whole way through. Monstro tries to counter her with a sword fight, but is easily defeated, and gets a trumpet thrown at him. Gemini attempts to use his magic, but Peacock grabs him, stuffs him in a bag and mercilessly pummels him. The fight goes on, and it seems that Peacock has the advantage, and eventually she uses her most powerful attack, Argus Agony. But even after all that, Monstro perseveres is still standing, much to Peacock's surprise. He begins a counterattack and it seems he finally has an edge. However, both are still standing, exhausted but still standing. Before they could continue, an unknown voice speaks up and takes Peacock and Monstro away. The others notice and are left behind, and try to think of a strategy to find Monstro, but Duke and Larry Jr. just start panicking so they just head off to find them. Monstro and Peacock awake in a dark room, and the voice from earlier introduces himself as Kagege, the assassin of the Shurara Corps. He gives Peacock an offer to join the Shurara Corps as their Ultimate Weapon, and endless power will be hers. She agrees to it on one condition, she wants them to help out her friend Marie, who needs some help. Then asks them about what they're trying to do, so Kagege explains that their intentions are to destroy the world; because its so hate-filled, full of suffering and people start giant arguments over the smallest of things, they've decided to blow it up. However, Peacock has people she cares for despite her psychotic nature, so she refuses his offer. Kagege doesn't take kindly to her refusal, so he decides to make her and Monstro pay, and the fight begins. He starts summoning shadow clones of Monstro and Peacock, who decide to set aside their differences to take Kagege down. They start off by fighting the shadow clones, and Peacock ends up shooting one of the lights, turning it on and exposing Kagege's weakness to light. They take advantage of the opportunity and attack him while he's dazed, but eventually he turns the lights off and starts firing shadow balls at them. They try attacking him, but he reveals while in the shadow dimension, he's immune to damage, and summons more shadow clones. Monstro tries to go for the light, but Kagege stops him before he could make it. So Peacock shoots the light again, leaving Kagege exposed again, and they deal a few more blows to him. He turns the light off again, and summons even more clones. He starts bragging about they'll never beat him, to which Peacock unfortunately agrees. So she comes up with a plan and has Monstro distract Kagege by playing a trumpet. Kagege takes the bait, so Monstro tosses the trumpet at him, and while he's distracted she knocks Monstro into the light turning it on. Before Kagege could say anything, Peacock stuffs him into a sack, ending the fight. She then summons her goons, The Toon Patrol, who are revealed to work for her. Peacock explains she found them after they had a falling out with Judge Doom,and they don't mind because they are offerred bigger bounties, bigger rewards and a higher position in Toon Town. Smarty hands her a cigar, and then she tells them to beat Kagege up. They do just that, and after a while she tosses her cigar over to the sack, blowing it up and dealing Kagege massive damage. He's blown out of the sack, and Monstro gives him a nudge for good measure he went down. Its later revealed they were actually in his room, not an actual shadow dimension, Monstro just takes this as Kagege trying to make himself a threat, when he's not. Peacock says they could hang any time and decides to give him something to remember this occassion by, the purple crayon. Monstro is happy he's obtained the purple crayon, and by extension, the rainbow he's been waiting to complete for so long. Smarty is in disbelief that all this time it was all for a rainbow, Stupid didn't mind it, but Smarty just punches him out of the way. Wheezy then directs him to Monstro, who puts the crayons together, doing so causes a massive rainbow energy wave, which knocks down everyone but Monstro, even the other Basement Boys who managed to find him. Shurara takes notice and worries that with something that bright it might put a stop to his reactor and his plans for world destruction. Everyone is amazed at what they saw, but a weakened Kagege just laughs and taunts Monstro. He tells them they still have four other mercenaries they will try to recruit, not just for destroying the world but destroying Monstro and his friends too. He eventually fades away, but not before warning Monstro that his time will eventually be up. Peacock just shrugs that off and says Monstro is much tougher than Kagege thinks, and the other Basement Boys congratulate him for completing the rainbow. However, Monstro tells them their quest is not yet over. There are still four colors they missed; pink, white, grey and black. So they set off to find the last four crayons, and Peacock tells the Toon Patrol to get into shape, as they have Toon Town to take over... Featured Characters *Monstro *Gemini *Duke of Flies *Larry Jr. *Shurara *Kagege (debut) *Peacock (debut) *Mustard Cookie (debut) *Toon Patrol (Smarty, Greasy, Psycho, Wheezy, Stupid) Script Power to the Peacock/Transcript Trivia Category:The Legend of Monstro Category:The Legend of Monstro Episodes